


Bird Boy

by InterestingName



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony, shut the fuck up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Boy

“Tony,” Clint warns. “ _Shut the fuck up_.”

Tony has to reach out to the couch to keep himself upright as he continues to hysterically laugh. “Oh, birdboy.” Tony says, in between heaving breaths. “This is too good.” He turns and walks away, back to his lab, no doubt for some nefarious purpose (or to tell Bruce).

“It’s not funny.” Clint grumbles. He goes back to playing Angry Birds, and wins.

* * *

 

The next time he comes home after a mission, he finds his entire apartment decorated in angry birds memorabilia. _His bed is a nest_.

Natasha, of course, finds it hilarious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this tbh
> 
> i'm on tumblr at deadbucky!


End file.
